


Goodnight, Dear Beloved

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Link, srsly so much fluff you'd choke on the sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: It's time for bed love.





	Goodnight, Dear Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something really sweet. thats it.

Sidon was hunched over his work, taking a break only to rub his eyes. He’d been staring at hundreds of parchment papers for hours, reading through each and signing them off. They were mostly requests from the people; need more farm land, more medicine, more education programs, and others. It wasn’t thrilling in the slightest, but needed to be done. 

A soft giggle to his right alerted him. A tuft of golden blonde hair stuck out from behind his desk. He smiled, resuming his work, allowing Link to think he hadn’t noticed. Link crawled around the corner, right up against Sidon’s chair. Sidon breathed deeply. Link was so adorable and absolutely hilarious. 

“Ah!” Link cried out, jumping up from his crouched position. Sidon mocked surprise, gasping and snatching Link into his arms. 

“You got me!” Sidon kissed his nose. “You’re so scary.” 

Link growled playfully. Sidon growled back. 

“You’re so precious. My most treasured friend.” 

Link giggled, bashfully averting his eyes. He pointed to the bed then tapped on his wrist, eyebrows quirking in inquisition. 

“Ah yes, I suppose it is rather late isn’t it?” Sidon yawned. “I suppose I got a decent portion done tonight. I’ll wake early and finish them in the morning.”

Sidon coddled Link close, swaddling him in a blanket before heading over to his sleeping pool. 

“You’ll stay with me, won’t you?”

Link nodded enthusiastically as Sidon wadded into the pool. Sidon’s claws and limbs spread out, distributing the weight perfectly. 

“Goodnight, dear beloved.”


End file.
